


Yandere Kiibouma AU

by irl_hiyoko



Category: Danganronpa, NDVR3
Genre: M/M, Murder, Ndrv3 - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_hiyoko/pseuds/irl_hiyoko
Summary: Kokichi Ouma was a normal highschool boy, or, normal in his eyes.He believed that he was normal, solely on the reason he loved someone.Everything else separated him from normality. He was a daisy in a rose bush, poison in a king's dish.He had a crush on Kiibo Idabashi, one of the most popular guys in his school. Kiibo is a 'beautiful, respectable and attractive' boy, described as Ouma would say it. except, he would say it more... affectionately.Maybe a crime or two? More specifically, murder.





	1. Introduction + Miu's Death

Kokichi Ouma was a normal highschool boy, or, normal in his eyes. 

He believed that he was normal, solely on the reason he loved someone.

Everything else separated him from normality. He was a daisy in a rose bush, poison in a king's dish.

He had a crush on Kiibo Idabashi, one of the most popular guys in his school. Kiibo is a 'beautiful, respectable and attractive' boy, described as Ouma would say it. except, he would say it more... affectionately. 

Maybe a crime or two? More specifically, murder.

Yep, The short, innocent looking boy, Kokichi was a killer, why?

To get his loved one, Kiibo, of course.

Any decently normal person will question this fact. 

Ouma did too when he first thought of the idea. But eventually he realized that, if he did murder people, they wouldn't be in the way of Kiibo recieving his affection.

Then he snapped. He actually killed someone. 

The victim was Miu Iruma, Idabashi's girlfriend. She was a normal, er, 'slut', as Ouma described her. She was admired by everyone in the school, but Ouma realized his mistake because if no one likes Miu because shes dead, who will they like? Kiibo? Oh god this was not a good idea.

~Flashback To Miu's Murder~  
Miu was laying in her bed, texting her friend, Kaede on instagram, she smiled and got up to get a drink. In the kitchen, there stood a short, grinning boy, Knife in his hand, ready to attack."Hey, what are you doing in my house?"

Kokichi inched closer to the poor girl. Miu could see the deadly look in the boy's eyes and tried to run. Before she had a chance, she was dead.


	2. Meeting Tsumugi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma encounters someone in the darkness, they seem worried, but mad at him, what will happen?

The police investigated the murder of Miu Iruma, they concluded it as a suicide.

Miu Iruma, age 18, committed suicide in her apartment kitchen. Weapon was a cooking knife. 

Ouma walked to school next day, his heart pounding. He was excited to see his love, kind of like a little kid excited to pet a puppy.

He saw Kiibo ahead and ran towards him. "Hey, K-kiibo!" The taller turned to see the purple haired boy. "Hello..?" He said in response. Kiibo tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

"Uhm... hello? Are you there?" Kokichi felt a jolt of surprise when he came back to his sense. "Uh, you know what, never mind, sorry!" He said as he ran off. He ran until he came to a shadowed area near the school, he sat and looked around. He began to think to himself.

'You can't blame yourself, Ouma. It's his fault he's so beautiful and alluring. Miu didn't deserve Kiibo. Miu was an undeserving whore. You helped Kiibo.'

His eyes starting to well up and eventually tears started to pour down his face into his hands.

'Kiibo would never love him if he found out he killed Iruma.'

Kokichi had a full on breakdown then and there. His voice started to shrink. "Im... fine." 

Tsumugi Shirogane, a semi-popular girl heard the sad sobbing of Ouma and told her friends she'd be back in a minute.

She turned the corner where Ouma was sitting. "Hi..?" Ouma turned his head frantically. "Who are you?!" He said in suprise, he got up ready to run before the hand of Shirogane grabbed his wrist. "You're not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna commit self deletus

**Author's Note:**

> haha, i had fun writing this! so far its only a joke between an irl firend but might continue haha


End file.
